Will of Fire
by TenabraeLux
Summary: The last thing he saw was a girl with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes. He thought that was the end, but his once closed eyes opened again. He was overwhelmed by the life it showed but that life dimmed, forcing him to leave only to find it once again. This time, he'll make it count.
1. The lonely boy

TL: Hello!!! Tenebraelux Here!

This is my new story! Please read the author Note at the end.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer : All credits belong to other people... I only have claims to my plot line. That's all. really.

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

A young boy with dark blue hair and silver-blue eyes stared at the group of weird people beside the bridge with a sense of nostalgia and sadness. A single tear ran down his face as he watched the teen side of the group working together to make what seems to be mochi. Even when they had all ran away from a suspiciously poisonous mochi, the boy still sat there quietly.

He shivered at the cold air. It was to be expected, because the boy's clothing was very light. Only a pair of tattered jeans, a white and blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sport shoes. The only thing that differ from his ruffled appearance was the beautiful crafted ring worn around his neck. A single colourless gem embedded in the middle of the silver ring surrounded by small round gems that follows the colour of the rainbow. It was a truly gorgeous piece, an odd sight along with the boy.

Overall, his appearance screamed for a compassionate person to care.

And someone did hear his plea as a woman with short brown hair a kind brown eyes tapped on his shoulder, giving him a kind smile when she noticed she got his attention.

"What are you doing here all alone?" She asked kindly, crouching down to his eye level.

The boy stared at the woman with eyes that told many suffering and loneliness. The woman thought the boy wouldn't answer her, which is expected. If her speculation was right, then the boy was either abused, a run away, homeless, or very poor. But considering his lack of injuries even with the short sleeves and the very expensive looking ring, then she highly doubted that he was abused or poor. The ring could've been stolen but she gave him the benefit of doubt. Afterall, the way he held the ring within his hands showed how precious it was to him. It could be that he was afraid of being caught but his eyes showed otherwise. But it's still a possibility but her money is on the boy being homeless for now.

She was snapped out of her musing when she heard his soft voice. So delicate and sad that she had to stomp the urge to embrace him. It wouldn't be good to scare him. He seems very skittish right now. For some reason the boy reminded her of her Tsu-kun. But then the words he spoke finally registered within her mind. "Eh?"

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground with her arms warped around the young boy instinctively. Her grocery scattered all over the pavement but that was pushed to the back of her mind. There was something more important then that.

The boy within her arms sobbed pitifully but the tears didn't fall.

She let the boy hugged her until he calms down while she rubbed his back and whispered reassuring words to his young ears. When he finally stopped, he quickly let go of her and apologize repeatedly, not even meeting her eyes.

She frowned, the child shouldn't apologize for his emotions. He didn't even wet her clothes. She got closer to him and embrace him again, this time in a more comfortable position. She patted his head gently. "It's alright, it's alright. Mama is here, I'm not mad."

Another sobbed escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, mama."

She hushed him gently again before bringing him to stand up, not letting go of his hand. She knew from her motherly instinct that the small warmth from her hand would comfort him, so she held his tiny hand in her's. _So small_ , she thought absently.

She moved to pick up her grocery while the boy dutifully followed her like a little duckling. He also helped her along the way. When they finished, she declared. "Come, let's get some food in your tummy. You are so thin right now."

The boy didn't protest, only following her quietly. Not once did he let go of her hand when they walked to the woman's house.

There was a pleasant atmosphere around them. Most would've thought it would be awkward, but instead to the woman and the boy, it was peaceful. Like nothing mattered to them except for their little bubble.

"Ne... What's your name little one?" The woman asked in a gentle tone, swinging their hands a little. "My name is Sawada Nana, but you can call me mama, what's yours?" She glance down at him, her eyes imploring him to answer gently and kindly.

"Ieyu..." He paused. " Minato... Yuki..." He slowly finished.

Nana noticed the sudden hesitation and the slight change but she pushed it to the back of her mind for later. Instead, she happily replied. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki-chan!"

At first she thought he was going to cry tearlessly again, instead his lips turned into the sweetest smile (Which can even compete with her Tsu-kun's) she had ever seen. It was small but it was still there. "You too, mama." He replied.

She squealed in happiness which made the boy's smile a little wider, if it weren't for her full hands, she would've hugged him's senseless. Such a cute angel. She wondered who would ever leave such an angel alone and with such clothing as well. But it's okay, she'll take care of him (After she got the whole story, of course. Don't want to be seen as a kidnapper afterall). One more wouldn't change a thing. Infact, it'll be livelier. Though the boy does seems like the quiet type unlike Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan but-

"Mama." The boy tugged her hand to catch her attention.

She looked his way as he pointed to the building infront of him. Her eyes followed his finger and when she saw what he was pointing at, she let out a chuckle. Her kids are so lively. "Ah, yes, we're home Yuki-kun." She guide him to the front door, ignoring the crashing sounds from within the house. Once she entered her house, she noticed the shoes scattering around entrance and made a mental note to prepare a lot of food.

"Home..." Yuki muttered softly, looking at the house sceptically.

She turned a smile at him. "Yup! You are welcome to stay if you want!"

"I can stay?" He tilted his head cutely, making Nana squealed on the inside.

"Of course," She replied gently while crouching down. "If that is what you want... Do you have someone taking care of you?" The boy shook his head, looking very sad. Oh how she wished to wiped that expression off his face. "Then you are welcome to stay here for as long as you want."

"Burden..."

Hearing such a word from a young child made her flick her finger to his forehead. He yelped softly, silver eyes finally met brown ones. "Don't you say such things," She scolded him. She then pointed to the entrance of the living room. "If they are not a burden to me than you will never be one."

The boy blinked at her in awe before letting out a small chuckle. "Okay..." He finally answered which made her beamed at him.

"Alright! Let's go inside and greet everyone! I have to start preparing for the new years dinner afterall!" She walked into the living room, freezing all actions within the house.

Yuki peeked his head in first and couldn't help but to close his mouth with his hand at the amusing sight before him.

A teen with fluffy brown hair was pulling at a toddler with a sumo style costume from... Well, his brown hair. Another teen with silver hair was crouching down with dynamites in his hands, while another boy with silver hair was pinning the other boy on the shoulders. Another boy with black hair was leaning against a baseball bat while watching the two silver haired teens' antics.

In another area, a group of girls were in the kitchen. The girl with orange and dark brown hair was watching a woman with long pink hair making something that emits a purple miasma. Both girls looked suspiciouly ignorant at the poisonous display before them.

Two kids wearing a red Chinese-like clothing and a cow suit was playing frogs? Yuki had no idea, but it was funny. The little boy seems to be struggling with the little girl's weight on his afro hair.

Lastly was the group of men in black cleaning the broken window while a young man was looking guilty at the side.

All in all, everything within the house gave Yuki a nastolgic feeling. But it also made him shed tears at sight but he held it back.

Everyone turned to look at the mother of the house. She had a smile on her face, making everyone believe that she was oblivious to the chaos in the house. But in truth, she was just ignoring it. She was just happy that everyone was having fun.

"I'm home, everyone!" She glance at the young man with blond hair. "Ah, Dino-kun, welcome! Are you spending dinner here?"

The young man scratched his neck embarrassingly. "Ah, if you don't mind Mrs. Sawada."

"No, no. I don't mind. Are your friends staying over too?" She looked at the men in black suit surrounding the young man.

"Them? Ah, no. Well, except for Romania but the others are leaving." The men in black suit nodded before they left the house silently as one.

"Ah, that's a pity."

"Mama," Nana turned to reborn who had spoken to her. He was on top of her son's head. They always made a cute picture in her book. "Who is that boy?" He said, referring to the boy who had hidden behind the woman's legs when the men were leaving the house.

"Ara, how forgetful of me," She turned to push Yuki to the front to introduce him to everyone. "Everyone, meet Minato Yuki. He is the new resident of Sawada household."

There was pregnant silence in the air before it was broken by a loud shriek. "What?! Another one!" Tsuna got hit in the face for that comment by Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't be rude."

Tsuna looked at the boy before his face turned shameful. "Sorry…" He quickly try to appease the situation. "Um...can I call you Yuki-kun?" The boy nodded. Tsuna smiled before he walked towards his mother and the hidden boy. He crouched down to have a better look, he immediately saw the tatter clothing but didn't mention it. With his smile in place, he asked. "How old are you, Yuki-kun?"

"10…"

"I see...Do you want to stay with us?"

Yuki blinked up at the older boy, his silver eyes stared straight at him. Tsuna felt like he was being judged, like the time when Reborn suddenly went quiet. Tsuna shivered at the thought but he kept the smile on his face. He was rewarded with a nod by the boy and a tiny smile that only Tsuna can see.

Nana saw that whatever conversation her two boys were having was over, so she interrupted the group. For some reason, everyone had stayed silent when Tsuna was conversing with Yuki, she wondered why. "Great! Now let's get cooking! Dinner doesn't cook itself afterall."

"Ah, let me help you Sawada-san!" Exclaimed the girl with the dark brown hair in a ponytail.

"That's a great idea, Haru-chan," Said the girl with orange hair. "Then I want to help too."

"I'll help as well." The woman with pink hair said, already rummaging through the fridge.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Bianchi-san!" She then turned to her son. "Tsu-kun, can you please take care of Yuki-chan while I cook?"

Tsuna nodded instantly before he realize what he had signed up for. He glance nervously at Reborn who was staring at the child quietly before taking the little hand his mother offered to him.

Nana went into the kitchen with the girls, while the male population stared at the child awkwardly. Not knowing what to do.

It was a good thing Reborn was there. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Introduce yourself to our new family member."

"Wait, what?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Family?! Reborn! You're not thinking of-"

"Hello! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! I like baseball, it's nice to meet you Yuki-kun!" The black haired boy with the bat and a very cheery smile on his face said.

"Whoa! Your clothes are extremely tatters however that can be fixed! My name is Sasagawa Ryohei! You should eat more, you are extremely thin! You have to eat to be strong-"

The short silver haired teen was cut off by a punch to the jaws. "Shut up you insensitive fool! Can't you see you are scaring the kid!" He turned to the child who was staring at them with an aloof expression. "Sorry about the big idiot," He grunted. "The names Gokudera Hayato. Mama brought you here so you must be trustworthy," He suddenly changed his posture. "However, if you hurt them then I will personally-"

A hand suddenly slapped his mouth closed, cutting the teen's words. "Gokudera-kun! What are you saying?!" Exclaimed Tsuna, looking very flustered by his friend's action towards a child.

"Wrfning hib to noh hurh youh!"

An arm drape over the silver haired teen's shoulder. "Ma, Ma Hayato. He's just a kid. No need to be so serious." Yamamoto laughed lightly, lightening the mood.

"Don caff me Hayatho!"

Tsuna let Gokudera go when he noticed that his friend won't make anymore threats.

"Well ignore them!" An upbeat voice interrupted the teens. "My name is Dino. It's nice to meet you, Yuki-kun." He held out his hand to shake the boy in greeting.

At first Yuki was hesitant to take the hand but he stomp that hesitation down and grabbed the hand gently. His eyes widened at the warmth he felt. Dino watched the boy with a sad smile when he saw the awe look on the child's face at shaking his hand.

Dino was about to say something else when a weight suddenly dropped on his head. An obnoxious laugh ran into the air. "Hahaha! A new servant for Lambo-san is it? Well, it's nice to meet you too Yuki. From now on you can call me Lambo-sama!" A boy wearing a cow suit exclaimed proudly.

"Cow..." Yuki muttered, making those nearest to him sweat dropped.

"Lambo! Don't be rude!" The girl in red scolded the other boy. She then turned to the lost blue haired boy. "I am I-pin. Hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ!" She bowed respectfully.

"Wǒ yě hěn gāoxìng jiàn dào nǐ." Yuki replied quietly. But it was heard by I-pin which made her squeal in delight at someone understanding her language.

"Nǐ dǒng wǒ de!"

"Yīdiǎn."

They would have continued if Reborn hadn't interrupted them. "Nice to meet you, Minato. My name is Reborn." The toddler was in front of the boy, holding a gun at point blank at the child's face.

Tsuna shrieked in fear. "What are you doing Reborn?!"

"Nothing." The toddler took back his gun, noting the look on the child's face when infront of the firearm. The boy hadn't flinched at all. Not when he suddenly appeared before him, or when he pointed a gun at him. _He needs to be watched_ , Reborn thought. To get the conversation moving, Reborn kicked Tsuna on the head. "Baka-Tsuna, when are you going to introduce yourself?"

Tsuna blinked in confusion when his eyes suddenly widened as he realize that he hadn't given his name yet. "I'm sorry!" He apologize to the boy. "I'm so stupid for not giving you my name yet when you already did yours. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can just call me Tsuna or anything you feel comfortable with." He said nervously with an apologetic smile.

"Nii-chan..."

The voice was so quiet Tsuna let out a small. "Eh?" Thinking that he had misheard him.

"Nii-chan. Onii-chan." The boy looked straight at the older teen's brown eyes. "Can I call you that?" He tilted his head, making everyone internally sigh (except Lambo and Reborn) at his cuteness.

Tsuna instantly melted at the pleading expression. "Sure. You can call me that."

"Thank you." Yuki bowed.

Tsuna waved his hand, flustered at the gesture. "No need to-"

The bell ran, cutting Tsuna from his sentence. Tsuna looked at everyone before his eyes went back to the closed door. They waited for another second before the bell ran again.

"Tsu-kun! Can you get the door!"

That brought Tsuna back to the present. "Ye-yes, mom!" Tsuna rushed to open the door.

He opened the lock and grabbed the doorknob, only to have the door open by itself to reveal a boy with brown hair and round glasses looking up at him with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry to disturb you, but can I stay here for the night? My house is really rowdy right now and I can't handle the noise." The boy apologize.

Tsuna stared at the younger boy in shock. Nana peeked out of the kitchen to see who was her new guest. Her smile turned blinding when she saw who it was. "Rikuo-kun! Happy New Years! Are you here alone?"

"Happy New year to you too, Nana-san! And yes, I'm alone this time. Mother had to entertain our guest back at home." He said, taking off his shoes to enter the house. Tsuna absently moved aside to give the boy space to enter.

"Oh, how unfortunate. Are you staying over?"

"Yup. Sorry to disturb you!"

"No, not at all. Tsu-kun, please close the door. You're letting the cold air in."

Tsuna closed the door, still speechless.

The new arrival looked around at his surrounding, noting the amount of people into he room. "Whoa, did the amount of people just got larger or is it just me?"

"Um, who might you be may I ask?" Dino asked, for some reason the boy gave off a very weird feeling that he couldn't put his fingers on it.

"Hmm? Oh, you're a new face," He bowed. "My name is Nura Rikuo. I'm Tsun-nii's childhood friend. It's nice to meet you..."

"Dino."

"Dino-san." The boy finished. Rikuo's attention suddenly snapped to the dark aura in the room. His brown eyes met silver ones. He stared at them for a few second before taking the initiative to make contact. "Hello, you're a new face too. What's your name?" He asked gently, a kind smile on his face.

"Minato... Yuki." The boy replied, his gaze still not leaving the other boy.

Everyone looked in shock when the blue haired boy suddenly touched Rikuo's cheeks with surprising care. Yuki stared at the face before him with sad eyes. The last time he saw this face, it was covered in beautiful red and a pretty smile. He wondered if he had to see that again.

"Minato-kun?" Rikuo hesitantly asked, not knowing what to do. He couldn't really stop the boy either, because the sad look on his face made Rikuo wanted to observe him as well.

Yuki shook his head and to cover his slip up, he blurted. "Pretty."

Rikuo blinked at the unexpected compliment... "Um, thank you?" He smiled when he saw a soft pink blush on the boy's face. "You are adorable as well, Minato-kun." That made the blush deeper, resulting in the boy hiding behind Tsuna who was watching them with an exasperate amusement.

"Well, how about we all sit down and do the introduction again for Rikuo-kun's sake," Tsuna took Yuki's hand in his, guiding him over to the couch. He stopped for a moment to address Rikuo. "It's nice to see you again, Rikuo-kun."

"You too, Tsun-nii."

 **OOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOoooooOOOooooo**

TL: So! What do you guys think? Are they OOC? I hope I got their personality right. It's been a long time since I watched or read KHR actually. And I don't even play Persona 3 (I just read alot of its fanfiction and Wikipedia). This story just came to me ya know.

So I'm sorry for any wrong information. If there's something wrong in the future, please tell me. But remember, this is an AU. Some things are bound to be very different.

Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering why Rikuo is there... (Yes, he's from Nurarihyon) I made a sister story where he and Tsuna is the main character and I'm still not sure whether I should correlate the two story or not.

Rikuo will only be in the story for three or two chapter actually. The reason will be in the next chapter.

BTW, Because of the above, Yokai exist. Until I changed my mind... lol.

So as for Minato's namen, I like both Minato Arisato and Makoto Yuki. And since I like both I'm like what the heck, and combine them both creating Minato Yuki!

Anyway! Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out!

Comment whether I should continue on the story or not cause I'm still uncertain about it. Because of the updates and what not.

Bye!


	2. A precious friend

**TL : Hello again my readers! Thanks for the likes and reviews. It brought a tear down my cheeks and I was brawling in joy (Not literally but metaphorically. heh.)** **Anyway, there was a question asking me whether this was a reincarnated Minato or past Minato before the whole persona series happened.** **The answer is Re!Minato!!! (There's more to it then just that though)** **To tell you the truth, past! Minato never crossed my mind and when the guy asked, a whole bunch of ideas came to me and I was giggling wickedly at how much suffering I can bring to the characters.** **Of course I froze those away before I could write it on paper cause...** **Anyway, I'm not too confident with this chapter but I hope you like it.** **PS. Sorry for the grammar mistakes and everthing wrong.** **Enjoy!!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Ohh, so Rikuo only comes to visit 2 times a year?" The teen with the bat, Yamamoto, asked rhetorically.

"Yes. I live in Tokyo and it is quite far from here, what's more my family is a little... protective of me so we've made a deal to visit 2 times a year. But to tell you the truth, I think it's just a tradition my family has with Tsuna's family." Rikuo replied.

Everyone was sitting in the living room chatting with one another while waiting for their dinner. Nana was upstairs with Yuki to find him some new clothing (after realizing the was still in tatter clothing) while the girls took over the kitchen. After introducing themselves to the new arrival, they began to get to know one another and right now the main topic is Rikuo, the mysterious childhood friend of Tsunayoshi.

"Oh? So your family has known Tsuna's family for a long time?" Dino asked curiously.

"I think so...but we lost contact on my father's generation. Which would be Iemitsu-san's generation. Apparently, Iemitsu-san disappeared when he was younger, resulting in dad being unable to contact him."

Some of those who belonged to the mafia instantly decipher the reason as to why because they know exactly where the man had disappeared to.

"So how long have you known Jyuudaime, Nura?" Gokudera asked nicely. Well, nice in his book. Afterall, he is talking to Jyuudaime's long time childhood friend (Although that struck an arrow of jealousy to the heart). He is also a family candidate (Reborn would shoot him if he cause trouble now).

But he was still suspicious of the boy since the air around the him made his skin crawls and the kid doesn't look that intimidating. Infact, he looked very feminine!

"Jyuudaime?" Rikuo stared at Gokudera before turning to Tsuna. "You know, last time I met you guys, he also called you that. I ignored it at first thinking it was some kind of unique quirk of his but now I'm curious. Why Jyuudaime?"

Tsuna's sweat dropped. His throat felt dry, he seriously don't know what to say. He really didn't want Rikuo to get sucked into the crazy mafia world. Rikuo had already gone through enough. With the lose of his memories and father. Tsuna couldn't - wouldn't drag him into his world too. He has already made the boy suffer enough.

"Of course it's because-" Tsuna quickly covered Gokudera's mouth to prevent him from babbling his dark secret to Rikuo.

Said boy looked at Tsuna curiously, wondering what he was hiding from him. He opened his mouth to ask but was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Tsuna is the future 10th Vongola boss. He will one day inherent one of the strongest mafia-"

Tsuna let go of Gokudera and tackled Reborn to the ground. His movement was so fast that everyone froze in shock. Tsuna may have stopped Reborn from finishing his words but the damage has been done. The implied meaning was as clear as day.

Tsuna waited for the dreaded question. He closed his eyes tightly, ignoring the bites from his hands (absently, he wondered why Reborn hadn't just shot him already). Fortunately for him, an angel saved him from the horror of explaining his complicated situation to one of his best friend and who he considered to be a little brother.

"Nii-chan..." Yuki's voice travels through the thick air, cutting it like butter. Yuki stopped his descent from the stairs when he felt multiples pair of eyes on him. He stared at the teens who was staring at him too (Mama ignored all the gawking teenagers and went to the kitchen). "Um, is something wrong?" He tilted his head, breaking the staring contest no one knew they were having.

Tsuna quickly took the escape opportunity. "No!" He yelped in pain, finally noticing the bites. He wiped his hands on his trousers, glaring at Reborn (who was preparing his gun) for his childish action. His attention turned back to Yuki (he was seriously asking to die by ignoring Reborn like that). "No, you're not interrupting anything," He noticed that Yuki was wearing his old clothes and noted how fitting it was. "That suits you very much."

And Tsuna meant it. The black hoodie paired with a dark blue t-shirt with 'Music' written on it and a pair of grey jeans really does suits him. The boy was certainly a looker or will grow up to be one, that's for sure (He inwardly noted how the boys surrounding him are always good looking).

Yuki nodded. "Thank you for the clothes and the compliment."

"No worries!" Tsuna waved his hands unheedingly. He noticed that Rikuo was still staring at him from the back of his head, so Tsuna did everything in his power to not fidget under the intense stare.

"Hey, Yuki-kun! Why don't you come down here and join us!" When the boy didn't answer immediately, Yamamoto decipher the silence as something else. "Oh sorry, you must be tired after everything."

Yuki shook his head. "No, I'll stay." He said, walking down the stairs and sat between Rikuo and Tsuna on the couch after Tsuna made some space for him.

Tsuna let out a breath of relief after having a barrier between him and the dreaded question. "So, how do you like the new clothing?" Tsuna started nervously, still sweating inside at the narrowed eyes aiming at him.

Yuki turned to look at him before shrugging his shoulders. "It's fine. It's more comfortable then my old ones." He answered, his voice so soft that they had to strain their ears to listen to him talk.

"Yuki-kun, are you one of Tsun-nii's distance cousin on his father side?" Rikuo suddenly asked, making Tsuna's bodybody tensed in anticipation. "You are very familiar."

Yuki turned to look at Rikuo, only to shook his head. "I just got here. Mama took me in when I was alone beside the river bank."

"Why are you in the river bank alone with such thin clothing?" When Yuki didn't answer, Rikuo instantly understood his silent answer. Rikuo smiled sadly at the boy, patting Yuki gently on the head. "It's alright. I can guarantee you that Tsun-nii and mama will take care of you. I mean look at all these people," He gesture to the other occupants with a mischievous smile. "One more won't change. Maybe Tsun-nii's stress level will but I'm sure you can help him with that, right?" He said teasingly, while looking at Tsuna.

Yuki paused before releasing a small chuckle at the answer. Everyone watched the boy smile as though hypnotize by his voice. It was the first time he had smile, let alone laugh in their presence (Even though it had only been a few hours. These dorks).

Rikuo smiled widely, proud at his achievement, he then turned to another anomaly in the house. "Dino-san, I'm sorry but I didn't catch your family's name. What was it again?" He asked innocently.

Dino jerked instinctively at being addressed to, he immediately opened his mouth to answer without thinking it through. "Ah, Chiavarone." He immediately toppled to the ground after being kicked in the head by Reborn.

Tsuna shrieked (HIIEEE!) in shock and horror at the baby's action infront of Rikuo and Yuki. "Reborn! What are you doing?!"

"A boss should always think before he speaks." Reborn stated, tilting his fedora to cover half of his face.

"Ne, Tsuna. Do you have something to tell me?" Rikuo asked with a small smile, but Tsuna can see in his eyes that he was demanding him for answers.

Tsuna gulped nervously, his throat dries because of the raising anxiety within him.

"Mafia?" A small voice asked curiously.

Oh, how Tsuna wished he could bury himself twenty feet down under so he wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Oh! The mafia game!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed like he had just remembered something. Tsuna sank into the coach. He's doomed. "Yuki-kun, Rikuo-kun, to tell you the truth, we are all currently playing a role playing game."

"Role playing game?" Rikuo questioned curiously.

Yamamoto nodded. Even Ryohei who was sitting on the ground beside him looked very curious. "Yup! We're role-playing as Mafias!" He exclaimed. "I think it's a huge event or something because alot of people are playing this game to because Dino-san has alot of followers already."

Yuki and Rikuo hummed in sync, looking at Dino with hidden suspicion (The forgotten man in black suit behind him did not help to appease the situation at all). Tsuna's sweat dropped at the suspicious stares. He gulped in nervousness before he found the courage to rise back up from the sofa to face the music (Also, Reborn was watching him with those dark beady eyes that promised painful death if he doesn't get his ASS back up and salvage his dignity).

"That is **extreme**!" Ryohei exclaimed while punching the air. "Sawada! I want to join in too! This Mafia game you are playing!"

Yamamoto laughed at the proclamation while Gokudera looked like he wants to murder someone. Reborn was impassive by the whole thing, the children were already ignoring the teens in favor of watching the girls cook. Rikuo and Yuki looked at the silver haired teen with amusement while Tsuna looked like he just want someone to push him off the balcony.

"You are already in the game, Sasagawa." Reborn stated which got a loud **Yip** from Ryohei.

Tsuna wanted to miserably sank further into the coach, but stomped the feeling away (Of course he stopped, there's a demon with the same room). But his miserable expression soon shifted when he witness his friends usual antics. Gokudera was begging Reborn to not take ' _idiot Ryohei in_ ', Yamamoto was laughing at the whole thing creating a chain of effects that brought Gokudera to his feet and screamed at the laughing boy, Ryohei was still shouting extremes while Dino tried to palliate them all but was shot for his efforts. Tsuna winched at the gunshot but a small chuckle escaped his lips at how this has become the norm for him.

"I'm glad," For some reason the tone of voice that Rikuo emits from just those simple words caught everyone's attention. Rikuo gazed at Tsuna with such gentle eyes that it took Tsuna's dying will power to not blush or turn away. "I'm glad you have a big family now," The word family almost made Tsuna choke on his saliva. "Now you don't have that lonely look or those sad smiles anymore. You have friends to always be there for you, something that I couldn't give..." Rikuo trailed at the last sentence, his voice pained.

Tsuna immediately protested. Such a thing... Such a thing... Rikuo shouldn't even have to feel such a thing! "That's not true!" At his declaration, everyone turned their attention to him in suprise and shock. The normal Tsuna would've shrunk back in embarrassment but the current Tsuna felt a fire within him that told him to burn those thoughts from Rikuo's mind. "Sure I don't have friends here before reborn came but that just makes your visit a whole lot more precious to me! A small light that obliterate all the negativity in my life. We made so many memories in those two days and I can't ask for more. So who cares if you're always there or not, you have your life and I have mine and yet you still got time to help me. You have already given so much and yet I have given you nothing! So don't you dare feel responsible for my situation. Never and I mean never think it is your fault!" Tsuna abruptly stopped to take a deep breath after saying everything in one breath.

Everyone stared at Tsuna with wide eyes, shocked at the normally timid boy's passionate declaration. Only Yuki and Reborn had different reactions. Yuki was looking at Tsuna with what seems to be admiration and nostalgia, while Reborn who had stayed near his student tilted his fedora to hide his proud look and a small smile.

"Your eyes are glowing..." Rikuo finally said to break the awkward air.

Yuki nodded. "Glowing, like burning flames." He commented.

Tsuna flinches back while blinking his eyes rapidly. The words he had said finally sunk into his skull and Tsuna's mouth gasped in horror. "I-uh... I mean..."

Rikuo raised his palm to stop Tsuna from saying anything more. "No, it's alright," He smiled gratefully at his brother-figure. "Thank you, Tsun-nii."

Tsuna's face rapidly turned into a tomato as he finally process what he had just done. Fortunately for him, his angelic mother saved him from the embarrassment and torture.

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!"

Tsuna was the first to bolt to the kitchen.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hey, Reborn! Are you listening to me?! You can't just blurt out that mafia business to anyone!" Tsuna turned an angry glare at the baby but was denied of his attention because Reborn was already asleep. "Are you kidding me?! Reborn!" He was shot unconscious at his attempt to get the baby's attention.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna and go to sleep." Reborn muttered.

However, the baby did not go to sleep like he made his student thought he would. He raised his fedora to observe his student.

He was conflicted and frustrated at the same time. Something that he usually does not feel after being the strongest hitman in the world.

His first problem was the childhood friend known as Rikuo, and now a boy named Yuki dig his way into his mess of problems.

It frustrate him how he wasn't able to find much information on the two. He was always swift when it comes to finding information, nothing could really pass his notice. But those two boys did just that (Mostly the brunette because the bluenette just came like only a few hours ago).

Rikuo especially. He had six month to investigate after their first meeting, but he still found nothing except for ordinary household problems and affair.

Tsuna and the boy said that it was their family tradition to meet up together twice a year, however, after a whole lot of digging, he did not find any traces of their family's annual meeting. Not a single thing. The first documented meetings was when Rikuo's father came to visit when Tsuna was four. That was the only known meeting between the family. Before that was a mystery only their predecessors knows.

If that doesn't ring any bells in Reborn's sharpened mind, the men in black suits working for the family did (Which says alot actually).

Rikuo was from a traditional family, owning a huge traditional Japanese mansion that carries way back to the edo period. The boy could also be considered as rich. Or so he was told. His informant told him the family owned several of golden statues that worth millions. Fathermore, the servants wore weird clothes, including the black suits. It almost seems as if the boy belongs to a yakuza family.

When that idea first came to Reborn, he immediately investigate the family but did not find any record of such activity within the family. They didn't provide protection or exploit money like most would think.

Other mundane information he got was that the boy's father was dead when he was five, at the time he had already befriended Tsuna. He's only family member is his mother and grandfather. Making him as an only child and the sole heir to the family.

Without a father, their income comes from the people who resides in their land. Reborn was shocked to find how large it was, almost a whole district but only the official knows that it is own by them. He didn't know why they would keep it from the public (it was a very suspicious move) but he would eventually dig out all of their secrets one day, afterall he **is** the world's strongest hitman. Nothing can stay hidden from him forever, his bullets always hits their target.

But enough of that, he'll catch some sleep and dream of the torturous training for his student tomorrow (Pay back for his disrespect). He can't wait to see Tsuna's reaction when tomorrow comes.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **TL: I know, I know. You must be wondering why this chapter focuses more on Rikuo and Tsuna's relationship then Yuki and the gang.**

 **Well... that's just how it came to be actually. No other explanation.**

 **It's also an excuse to not let Yuki shine yet. He has secrets and those are for the characters and the readers to find out.**

 **Also, I was able to bring in some hints for the future. Like a huge mechanics has been altered a little. You'll see when the story progress. It has something to do with Tsuna.**

 **And don't think I wrote some of the details just for the heck of it. Well, yeah some of them ARE but most of them aren't (like Rikuo's lose of memory. There's a history behind that and it changes alot of things. It's not visible but it's there.)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. If there's anything wrong with my writing or whatever, please review. I want to improve afterall.**

 **So with that being said, please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out.**

 **BYE2!**


	3. First taste of Chaos

**TL: What's up my fellow humans! Here I am again!** ***Serious mode*** **So, I've finally got a comment about Minato's happy-go-lucky (Not really, I'm just emphasising the seriousness) attitude which is very out of character for him.** **(Thanks for pointing that out)** **Hehe... I open my TRAP CARD!** **This card traps my readers to notice Minato's weird behavior. They can't help but to question why!** **Where is the apathetic teen? The one who would answer someone with only a shrug and silent stares. Where?!** **Yuki: You are being dramatic...** **TL: I am Not! And where the hell did you come from?! This is my panel!** **Anyway, the only way to counter this trap card is by using the... PIECED PUZZLE SPELL!** **This card allows the readers to pieced together the author's not so subtle hints to come to one understanding.** **I'm sure most of you already obtain this card. That's just the thing with fanfic readers, they pieced together the puzzle too quickly.** **The reason why Minato Yuki is not Minato Arisato/Makoto Yuki is because he is Minato Yuki. The rein...I'll let you figure that out.** **I'm sorry that if Minato Yuki is not to your liking.** **When I wrote him, I remembered the time when he went to the hot spring and goofed off with the guys. The movie just made him so lovable in that scene. And the way he laughs... He seems so human there.** **So my Yuki was inspired by that moment. That feeling of friendship, mischief, happiness and Humane was what made my Yuki. Not the apathetic one in the beginning of the game.** **So again, I'm sorry if he seems weird. But I hope you'll begin to open up to Minato Yuki.** **PS. For now my story is in slice of life kind of style. So prepare for the time skip and all those things.** **So enough of my blabbering, Enjoy!**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When he heard the loud chattering and shouting beside his room, Yuki went to investigate. Out of habit, he slightly opened the door without knocking. What met him was a sight to behold. Yuki covered his mouth to stop the snort from appearing.

What made him almost lost it (silently) was the state Gokudera was in. Specifically his hair. His hair was set in a biker's helmet style, covering his whole face with his silver hair. The look was so ridiculous that it almost made Yuki chuckle, but he was able to contain it to prevent the occupants in the room from noticing him.

He studied the board that was in the middle of the room. _Power, speed, stamina? Are they training? But why inside the house then? Theories?_ Yuki focused on what Reborn - who was wearing a mad scientist costume - saying and the first thing that popped up into his head was that the baby was playing.

But he was confused when Gokudera nodded profusely. _Did he actually believe that?_

" _Ni hao_."

Yuki turned to the feminine voice and was met with a very familiar face. He gulped in nervousness. " _Ni hao_." He answered back, containing the nervousness inside.

The teenage girl with two braids wearing a white apron studied the boy intensely. Yuki froze, wondering if she would realize it. But fortunately for him, lady luck was still on his side. The girl shook her head before giving him a disarming smile.

"You look very familiar. We must've met in the future or something but it's unfortunate I am unable to get to know you more as my time is almost up," She made her way into the room. Yuki quickly hid to the side. "Nice to meet you, _xiao nanhai_." She then went inside with a cheerful greeting.

Yuki watched as the teen placed a bowl of noodle on the table and transformed back into the current I-pin.

After that everything happened so fast that it took every ounce of will power within Yuki's feeble flame to not make a sound.

I-pin was throwing gyozen at Gokudera while he was eating the noodle, Tsuna tried to stop him but he refused, Lambo suddenly appeared outside the window startling I-pin, resulting in a missed fire which came to Gokudera pouring the bowl of noodle that was still steaming onto Tsuna. All the while, Reborn was watching from the side with a very satisfied look.

"Oh, what are you looking at Yuki-kun?" Yamamoto's voice suddenly appeared beside him. Yuki sightly jump at the voice. Yamamoto did always have a knack for sneaking behind people.

"They're being silly." Yuki answered, pointing at the slightly opened door.

Yamamoto peeked at the edge to take a look and he chuckled at the sight. "So reborn is at it again, huh. So that's what all the screaming is about."

"Don't tell them I'm here."

"Why?" Yamamoto asked with a puzzled look, but the smile was still on his face.

 _Is that smile his default face or something? Maybe it's like his impassive mask, no matter how much happiness or sadness I feel, my face will never change (only sometimes and that is far in between). Habits I guess._

"Funny."

The teen blinked at the answer before shrugging. Well, everyone has their quirks. "Okay, have fun little dude." The teen patted his hair before entering the room.

Yuki turned back to watch the teen drama again but a voice called for him. "Yuki-kun! Do you want to go shopping with me?" Yuki thought for awhile and decided to follow mama instead. Afterall, with Yamamoto there, the situation wouldn't be as crazy as it should be.

"OK, Mama!" Yuki shouted (which slightly cracked because he hasn't shouted in a while) back once he was far away from Tsuna's room, missing the blank look of a certain baby.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, how do you like the family so far?" Nana asked the child that was holding her right hand.

Yuki nodded before giving her a small smile (only mama, Tsuna and **them** was able to make him smile alot. It's was tiring.) "It's fun."

Nana let out a giggle at the answer. "I'm glad," She suddenly stopped when she saw a familiar figure alone in the playground. "Ara, isn't that Gokudera-kun!" She said a bit loudly which caught the teen's attention.

"Mama?!" He quickly stood up to greet the woman.

Nana smiled at the boy who looked so lost at the moment. "Are you alone? Where's Tsuna?" She asked, because the boy was usually with her son, trailing behind him like a cute puppy.

"Oh, I'm just about to go home." He politely answered, scratching his chin in nervousness.

The action caught Nana's eyes to a certain object. "Ara, isn't that the bracelet that the high school gangster gave you as an offering?" She asked curiously.

Gokudera looked at her in shock. "Eh, how did you know?"

She giggled at all the stories her son told her. "Tsuna is always talking about you."

"Jyuudaime talks about me?!" He asked in shock.

"Yes, there isn't a day he didn't mention you."

There was something about Gokudera's face that made Yuki want to say something. But he looked so happy that Yuki didn't have the heart to say a single word. Maybe next time.

The teen suddenly sprinted towards their home exclaiming something about apologizing to Tsuna and admitting he was wrong.

"Ara? Gokudera-kun?"

Yuki tugged on her sleeves. "Mama, I think you just unconsciously cheered Gokudera-san up."

Nana titled her head. "Well I guess that's good, isn't it?" She turned to look at the child who just shrugged his shoulders in a universal gesture of ' _Who knows_ '.

That night on the dinner table, Yuki watched as Tsuna complained at how scary Gokudera was becoming. He had to half way excused himself to bed to avoid chuckling infront of the others. He wondered whether he should feel amused or pity at the silver haired teen. He opted for feeling amused because he'll sleep easier that way.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Three days later, parent teacher day is being held in Tsuna's school. Tsuna specifically asked (ordered) them - the children, Reborn and Bianci - to not come. Yuki was completely fine with following the order but the kids or specifically Lambo wanted to go, dragging I-pin with him that resulted in Bianci taking them there instead. Yuki just tagged along because Bianci didn't want to leave him alone in the house, but he really didn't care in the least. But maybe visiting Tsuna's school will rid him of his boredom.

But the moment they stepped into the school ground, Lambo suddenly went crazy and ran ahead of them. I-pin and Bianci followed after him leaving Yuki alone at the entrance of the school gate.

He stared at the school for a few minutes, noting how normal it looks compare to his Gekkoukan high school. But maybe that's because Gekkoukan was one of the most popular school for elites while this school was just an ordinary local school.

He walked into the school with his usual calm demeanor and not even 10 minutes later, a group of girls approached him.

"Hello little boy, what are doing here?" She asked. She looked normal enough, but her shirt was too short.

"I'm looking for my brother's class." He replied. Might as well ask for direction rather then walking aimlessly.

"Oh, and who might that be?" Another girl ask. She was wearing glasses and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her expression was one of curiosity. All in all, she was the definition of a book worm.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

The last girl among the group yelped. "Sawada-san?" She shyly asked. "Dame-Tsuna?"

The brought a frown on Yuki's face. "Yes. Can you tell me his class?"

The girl stuttered out a small sorry after realizing her rude comment to the boy's brother. "It's just along the hallway." She answered quietly.

"1-B." The girl in glasses specify.

"You don't look anything like Sawada-san though." The middle girl noted.

"That's what everyone says," Be replied before bowing in respect. "Thank you for your help." Before the girl could bring up another conversation, Yuki was already gone.

He walked along the direction they gave and an explosion was heard echoing along the hallway. He immediately knew that it was Tsuna's classroom that exploded. Well, Reborn did disappear when they were at home. So he must be here to cause chaos in Tsuna's life.

Yuki got nearer to the classroom that exploded and found an unconscious Gokudera and a drooling Lambo on the entrance of the class. He jumped over them and looked at the class curiously. Everyone had a look of fear on their faces but it soon turned into one of curiosity after noticing his entrance.

"Who's that?"

"Another one?!"

"So cute!"

"Someone get that child away from that crazy teacher."

He was immediately met with bombers of whispers. But one stood out and it was from the baby dressed as a teacher that was standing on top of the table.

"Do you know the answer to this, Minato-kun?" He asked, pointing at the long question on the black board.

Yuki looked at him curiously before turning his attention to the black board. The question sure is long but it was only twisting it's words to make the students confuse. Most people would immediately give up because of the huge numbers and the long passage. But the answer was quiet easy to find if you just focused on the main points and ignore the irrelevant information.

"Square root of five." Yuki answered, gaining him a shocked and surprised look.

"How is that possible?!"

"Did the kid hear Gokudera-kun's answer?"

"So smart!"

"A genius?!"

"Who's the lucky parent?"

"Is it you?"

"No!"

Reborn fired a gun to silence the muttering. Tsuna yelped in suprise. Ah, there he is. But where's Bianci and the others?

"Correct, Minato-kun. You are now in the mafia!" Reborn declared which gain a protest from a certain brunette.

"Reborn! What are doing?! Stop this already! Your making everyone scared and don't you dare drag Yuki-kun into your mess." He whispered the last sentence harshly to the baby.

But his protest got everyone's attention on him. They immediately targeted the brunette.

"So this is related to you Sawada!"

"Make him stop!"

"Yeah, order him to leave!"

Tsuna's sweat dropped at the pressure he was getting from his peers. He seriously don't know what to do. They were asking him to make Reborn leave. Reborn! My gosh they wish for him to die early.

"Then do something about it, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pointed the green gun at the brunette, gaining a frighten yelp as a result.

Yuki watched with amusement as Tsuna was shot in the head (bringing back a certain memory that was both bitter and sweet) but was reborn immediately after that, stripping all of his clothes except for his boxers.

Tsuna instantly scold the class for their incompetence. Yuki was immensely amused at Tsuna's defiant stance. It was a funny sight to watch the teen from being nervous to openly defiant. The expression from the parents and students that witness this change was also amusing.

He didn't sympathize them at all. He knew from the few interactions Tsuna had with his classmates that they weren't positive. He actually felt a little resentment towards them for hurting his kind brother. However, for now he'll just let Tsuna handle it instead. Afterall, it was funny.

Yup, it was the right choice to come afterall. He was not bored anymore at least.

In his own musing, Yuki missed the contemplating look on Reborn's face as he observe the child with his beady black eyes.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Safe to say that Yuki should've realize that this was going to happen. Afterall, he did just trespass the skylark's property and then caused trouble (which he was innocent off). Man can that teen run. He was only able to escape because he had a head start, can't say the same for Lambo.

So now he was stuck under the school's gym equipment until the coast is clear without going home with several bruises.

He chuckled silently. Hm, he wondered when this peaceful days will last...

Before it's filled with blooming white lilies that reaches the far end of the field until they are forced to return to the earth.

So beautiful, and yet so sad.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **TL: Hey it's me again!**

 **I'm sure most of you already figured out what's been going on with Yuki before he met Nana right? Now you're waiting for the How's and Why's...**

 **Those who hasn't, don't worry, there's more hints along the way.**

 **Also, I'm just going to steadily follow the manga. For now...**

 **One more thing, sorry for the messed up timeline. Because KHR's timeline is so confusing that I just gave up trying to understand it.**

 **But right now, Tsuna and gang is a first year (almost at the end) except for Hibari and Ryohei.**

 **With that being said, please leave a favorite, follow or reviews.**

 **Thank you for reading, Bye!**


	4. The Ranking Prince (Puff)

**TL: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this story.** **I know some of you don't like it because of the OOC ness of the characters but it's okay.** **I'm kind of dissapointed that there's no comment but I hope you enjoy it.** **I enjoy writing this cross over. Maybe it's because of the KHR characters. They are sometimes a little over the top.** **But because I only write this for my enjoyment, you may find it a little weird sometimes with the character. But I'll try to stick with their personality.** **Enjoy!** **PS. Sorry for the grammar.**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was a lovely morning and Yuki thought it was a good idea to spend his time reading a book that was given to him by Gokudera, 'Basic UMA for dummies' (He's conflicted whether it was given as an insult or genuine). Who would have thought someone so rough looking would have interest in something like this. Though he already knew that, it still amazes him how obsess the teen was about UMA when he was at his current age. Although, not as obsess as his loyalty towards his boss.

His reading session was interrupted by Nana who was going to the grocery store and asked him to look over the kids while she and Bianci are gone.

Now, he is swarmed by five year olds who are too bored for it to be healthy. A bad combination. very bad.

Better find a distraction. Fast. "How about you find some larvae?" Yuki suggested the first thing that comes to mind. He wondered why he thought of it in the first place.

Both children stared at him in confusion, silently asking _why_. _Because I want you to not disturb me_ , was what he was thinking but instead he said. "Larvae is a small creature and quite hard to find. In ancient time, people used them as training for their eyes. They even made a competition as for who can find the most larvae to show who has the fastest reaction, sharpest eyes and swiftest hands," He watched as the children's eyes turned to one of admiration. Should he feel guilty? Nope. "And once you find it, placed them on the smallest person nearby because it could help with their health and it brings good luck." He added just because he wanted to.

They both eagerly nodded and soon were gone into the backyard leaving a trail of dust. Yuki blinked the dust that got into his eyes away and resumed his current activity but a few minutes later he was interrupted again, but this time by the baby hitman.

"Did you plot this?" Reborn asked, a larvae sticking to his tiny nose.

Yuki bit his lips to force himself not to smile. He raised his eyes to stare into the round black abyss with an impassive expression. There was no emotion there, no anger, no frustration or irritation. Just a blank slate. So this is what he looked like to most people.

Yuki shrugged. "Your face looks funny. Maybe you should use it to scare Nii-chan." He subtly avoided the question to suggest something that would get Reborn's attention.

At first Reborn seemed to be unaffected by the devious plan but when he heard the sound of a knock, he nodded. Seems like torturing his student takes priority.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Reborn gesture to the boy to open the door, which he did with a tired sigh. Yuki turned the doorknob and opened the main door. He was met with a boy around his age and height who possess light brown hair and large dark brown eyes. They both stared at each other, appraising the others feature and stances. Their staring contest was soon interrupted by a fake cough.

"Fuuta de la Stella, what brings you here?" Reborn asked in his squeaky voice.

The boy named Fuuta tilted his head, examining the talking baby in a suit. "You're Reborn, the number one hitman." He stated.

"That is right."

"I came here to seek help and Tsuna-nii is placed number one as ' _someone who will never turn down a request_ '." He answered the previous question.

Reborn tilted his fedora. If it weren't for the larvae on his face, it would've looked cool to some people but with those things on him, he just looks ridiculous. "Just as expected of dame-Tsuna." He muttered under his breath, but both boys could hear him.

Yuki turned back to the boy and greeted him like he was taught to. "Hello, my name is Minato Yuki. A pleasure to meet you." Yuki held out his hand for a shake.

Fuuta studied the hand before grabbing it and shook it with childish enthusiasm. "Nice to meet you too, Minato-kun. My name is Fuuta de la Stella, but you can call me Fuuta."

"Then call me Yuki." He answered back. Yuki guide Fuuta to Tsuna's room (which Reborn gave him permission too) for him to wait. "You can stay here until Nii-chan comes back. Do you want any refreshments?"

"Do you have ice lemon tea?" He asked shyly.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, be right back," He turned to leave but Reborn stopped him and asked for a coffee as well. "Coffee at this time? No, nevermind. I'll make it." He said before finally leaving.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"This is amazing! So refreshing!" Yuki nodded in thanks as he took a sip of his own tea. Fuuta suddenly took out a huge book out of nowhere and began to write furiously. Everything that surrounds him began to float as though gravity have no hold on them.

The moment Yuki saw that book he immediately pulled Fuuta to his side and whispered. "Please keep it a secret. It is dangerous if anyone knows my real name."

Fuuta stared at the book with wide eyes. It was a good thing Reborn was downstair along with his cup of coffee, tolerating the children's game or he would've caught on Yuki's identity instantly.

"But... I thought Tsuna-nii was-"

Yuki placed a hand over his mouth, hushing him. "Don't say a word. Please." There was a sad desperation in his tone which made Fuuta nod at his plea. Yuki smiled. "Thank you," He released the boy as Fuuta looked back at his book. "You can still rank me, but please use Minato Yuki as my name."

Fuuta nodded as he erased the written name and wrote Minato Yuki instead. "You're number 60 among 201569 people who can make the best lemon tea!" Fuuta stated with a big smile.

Yuki returned the smile. He appreciates Fuuta's effort to lighten the mood and bring back their calm atmosphere from before.

"Can you do ranking for my cooking skills?"

Fuuta raised an eyebrow at that but he happily carried out the request. "Wow! Your number 120 among the 120695 people who can cook in Japan! That's pretty high."

"Those cooking lessons finally paid off." Yuki muttered and thank a certain red-haired heiress and aqua haired friend for their teachings.

Living alone and taking care of himself for most of his life helps too.

"Are you part of the mafia?" Fuuta suddenly asked, looking at the other boy in curiosity.

"No. Not yet." He paused. "Maybe?"

Fuuta hummed but asked no more. They sat next to each other in a comfortable silence until it was broken by a shout from downstair.

"That must be nii-chan. I'll clear the glass while you talk to him, alright?" Fuuta nodded. Yuki took the two glasses and made his way downstair, greeting Tsuna home when he passed him.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked when he saw Tsuna and Fuuta making their way outside via the back door.

Tsuna turned to the other boy, flustered because he completely forgot about him. "Well, we're just... I mean, I'm just going to show Fuuta the town, yeah! So stay inside and don't let any strangers in okay?" He said everything so fast and in one breath that it made Yuki nodded without knowing what he was agreeing to. Tsuna smiled brightly at that. "Okay! So don't get out." He said firmly before taking Fuuta's hand and went out the house.

After a few seconds has passed, Yuki went outside and was met by a hanging Lambo and I-pin. "So who won?!" Lambo asked when he saw who it was that went out the door.

"Where did nii-chan go?" I-pin pointed the way. He immediately went to follow but was met with a pouting Lambo. Yuki sighed. "You guys survived Reborn. Isn't that an accomplishment enough. You were able to humiliate him by doing those things him too." He said the last line quietly to Lambo.

When he saw that the children were satisfied with his answer, he quickly made his way towards his new friend and brother.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Please believe me! I don't know!"

The moment Yuki heard that shrill voice filled with fear, he knew it was Tsuna. Yuki sprinted towards the voice and found his nii-chan being grabbed by the cuff of his collar by a very intimidating man. But that didn't scare him one bit.

He went full speed ahead and tackled the man by suprise to the ground before quickly raising to his feet and dragged Tsuna away from the scary men. They snapped out of their stupor when they finally caught sight of the little boy standing protectively infront of Tsuna.

They glared at the child that dared to harm one of their own - "Why you little brat! How dare you hurt our boss!" - boss. The one with long bangs covering his eyes shouted.

"Well, he's not a strong boss if he got done over by a kid." Yuki retorted back bitingly. Tsuna stared at the boy in horror.

"Why you-!"

They're very angry now. Even with their distance, they can see the angry veins on their forehead.

When the gangsters threateningly stepped forward, Tsuna scrambled forward and shield Yuki with his body. Afterall, he can't let a child protect him, even if he is scared shitless and his body is trembling like a leaf.

"Tsuna-nii, get ahold of yourself." An airy voice pierced the tense atmosphere.

Everyone turned to find Fuuta standing behind the duo with everthing around him floating in midair.

"So you've come." The boss man said smugly.

Ignoring the weird phenomenon completely.

"This will be easier then I thought." Another commented.

Tsuna looked at the boy worriedly while Yuki watched with curiosity. "Why'd you come?" He asked the boy. In his opinion, the boy should've just ran away. Afterall they were chasing after him, not Tsuna. He then noticed the floating peddles surrounding the boy like a barrier. "The rocks are floating?!" He stared at the phenomenon in awe.

"That's Fuuta ranking mode." A voice explained from within the wall.

Tsuna turned and exclaimed in shock. "Ninja much!" Tsuna wasn't shocked that he was there but surprised by what he was wearing. He knew the baby was around, sooner or later, he would've shown up either way.

Reborn began to explain a wondrous tale which made Yuki stared at the baby with blank eyes. The explanation was so ridiculous that it was hard to not believe it. Especially to someone who has not exposed themselves to the supernatural. And he sound so confident that it made people want to believe it.

 _Ranking star? Ranking planet? Really?_

"I would have believe you much easier if you were to say he is possessed by an omniyouji with the ability to see into people's souls!" Tsuna exclaimed which got a blank look from Reborn.

"Don't be silly, dame-Tsuna. Such a thing doesn't exist." He stated plainly.

"And ranking star does?!" Tsuna retorted back. Incredulous by the sheer audacity of this baby.

Fortunately for them, Fuuta ignored the background voices and confront the enemy.

"Tsuna-nii listen!" That caught the teen's attention. His argument with Reborn was cut short. On that note, how the heck did the enemy not see the ninja baby? "Rossi on the left there is the most intelligent among the three... He rank 226 out of 86203 people as the most intelligence mafia. In this situation, he must be the one pulling the strings and not Paolo. So apologizing to Rossi may be more effective."

This caught the Mafia's attention. The boss turned to his subordinate. "Is that true?!" He asked in anger. "Are you leading this operation!"

The man with a mohawk took a step back with his hands raised in a palliating manner. "Calm down boss, the kid is just trying to turn you against us!"

"Enzo is ranked 56 out of 86204 people as the most ambitious mafia." Fuuta continued.

Realizing what Fuuta was trying to do, Yuki joined in the fun. "Oh, so that means he has the highest chance of betraying them and keeping the book to himself." He said in a not so innocent voice. How that was possible even though it still sounded monotonous, they would never know.

Tsuna stared at the boys in horror and awe. _What are they trying to do?! But it's working!_ They're fighting among themselves now.

"Is that true Enzo?!" The boss, Paolo, screamed at the man with long bangs.

"Do-don't speak such nonsense!" That is not the type of words you should use if you want to make a point to your boss.

"His balance bank account ranking is 202 out of 86224 people…" Fuuta continued, ignoring the internal chaos he was creating.

"Quite wealthy..." Tsuna muttered loudly in nervousness as he joined in on their plan.It took a while but he manage to piece together their plan.

Although, he was kind of shocked at Fuuta for knowing something so... personal.

 _How does that even work? Is the ranking star some kind of stalker?_

That last information seems to do the trick though, as the three mafia began to fight among themselves.

Tsuna's sweat dropped at the scene but he soon snapped out of his exasperation to pull Yuki and Fuuta towards him.

However, Fuuta didn't come as easily as he thought because the kid was still talking.

"Stop talking and run!" Tsuna hissed at the boy.

Fuuta blinked blankly at the teen before he collapsed into his arms. He quickly regain his baring and stood on his own feet.

"Can you guys wait for a while?" Fuuta asked.

"What?" As Tsuna said that, Fuuta already took out his ranking book and began to write. Finally realizing what the boy meant, Tsuna exclaimed. "Who cares about that?! We have to go!"

Fuuta turned on his puppy dog eyes and looked at Tsuna sadly. "But if I don't write it down, I'll forget it." The attack made Tsuna falter, but it did not effect Yuki in the least.

"Doesn't matter Fuuta, they're unimportant people," Yuki stated bluntly. He pulled the boy up. "Come on."

The three were ready to run but their conversation gave time for the enemy to recover. Tsuna quickly jumped to the front to shield the younger kids when the three mafia blocked their escape route.

"Oh no, what should we do Tsuna-nii?" Fuuta asked from behind the boy.

"Wah-" Tsuna trembled at the sight before him. He was powerless against three fully grown adults. He couldn't even handle a single middle school student, let alone three adults. What should he do! There's kids behind him.

"Take this as a lesson, Fuuta. Don't write in your book in the middle of a fight." Yuki gently chided the boy which made Fuuta hang his head in guilt at being a hindrance.

"I'm sorry..."

"Guys! Now is not the time for-" He was cut off by a gun shoot to his forehead. He fell to the ground, stunning everyone who saw this. He soon got up but with flames on his forehead and less clothing on his person. "Reborn!!! Protect Fuuta and Yuki with my dying will!!!" He shouted to the world. Tsuna charged at the mafia using his full speed.

"Tsuna-nii wait! You ranked the lowest in fighting abilities-" His shout was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to the owner of the hand.

"Look." Yuki pointed to the situation and Fuuta eyes widened at the scene.

Tsuna was fighting like a desperate survivor and he was wining. It's amazing how he was able to prove Fuuta's ranking wrong. Not everyone can do that. In fact, Tsuna was the first!

"Amazing!" Fuuta ran to the teen when all of the mafia members were defeated. "You're so great, Tsuna-nii!" He grabbed the blushing Tsuna's hand. "I'm so impressed? You were able to overturn my ranking!"

Tsuna looked at the boy in shock. This was the first time he met someone so happy at being wrong.

"I want to experience this again, so can I stay?"

"What?!"

"Can I?" He turned on his puppy dog eyes again.

And Tsuna was defeated immediately.

Yuki bonked Fuuta's head. "Don't always use that."

"Hehe..." Fuuta nodded (admitting that he was guilty as charged) before he grabbed on Tsuna's left hand while Yuki grabbed the other and dragged the teen home.

"Woah, slow down Yuki-kun, Fuuta!"

If people stared at them for Tsuna's lack of clothing, they knew how to ignore those.

Afterall, it was a normal day within the Sawada household.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki got out of bed sluggishly. The room next door was so rowdy that he couldn't go back to sleep because of the noise. So instead of going back to his nap, he makes his way towards Tsuna's room, wondering what's his ragtag gang are up to now.

He opened the door to find the room packed with floating people. He stared at them with a blank expression.

He stepped into the room and he too started to float. This reminds him of that time in the moon. Ugh, bad memories.

"Yuki-kun?!" Tsuna exclaimed in suprise at seeing the boy floating along with them. Since when did he enter the room.

Yamamoto laughed. "You've come to join us too?"

"Noisy."

Tsuna looked at the boy guiltily. "I'm sorry, were we disturbing your sleep?"

Yuki shook his head before looking at Fuuta who was in his ranking mode. "Tsuna-nii's love ranking..." Yuki turned to said teen with a puzzled look while Tsuna's face took on a horrified expression all the while blushing like a tomato. "Number one is... Leon."

Tsuna froze in shock at the answer. Yuki slapped a hand to his mouth to hold back his chuckle. _Oh, so that's whats been going on._ Why is Tsuna's Family so funny. At this rate, his image as a cool and calm individual will be tarnished.

It seems like Haru said something that must've snapped Fuuta out of his trance because a second later, Yuki was falling. Fortunately, Yamamoto caught him before he made contact with the floor.

Man, that would've bruised his tailbone.

"Thank you." Yuki said after being let down to the floor.

"You're welcome." Yamamoto replied with his big smile.

Yuki turned to Fuuta who was in a fetal position. "Is something wrong, Fuuta?" He asked, looking at the boy with concern.

"Ugh, I feel heavy. I'm weak to the rain." He stated unhappily. He was pouting and Yuki couldn't help but to poke at the boy's cheeks to stop his pout. Fuuta tried his best to ignore the other boy. "I hate the rain, my ranking goes wonky when it's raining." He finally gave into the annoyance and swapped Yuki's fingers away.

That declaration seems to pull everyone into a joyous mood.

Fuuta watched everyone with a small smile. His eyes soon travel to the other boy his age. The other boy was a mystery and it's not just because of his name. What's more, he had such sad eyes and yet his rare smiles was filled with warmth. He wondered what made the boy to keep such a secret to himself.

It's true that his reason to stay was because of Tsuna but he also stayed because of Yuki. He wanted to know more about the other boy. Why he had such sad eyes or why everytime Fuuta stared at his back, it seems like he is carrying the world on his shoulder.

Yuki must have felt his stare because the boy turned and gave him a puzzled look. Fuuta smiled widely at the boy which he returned with a small smile of his own. So small that you have to concentrate to see it.

Before they call it a day, Fuuta did one last ranking after the rain had stopped. The happiest person in the mafia currently.

"Yuki ranked number 1 out of 86204 people as the happiest person currently in the mafia."

Fuuta smiled at the ranking before he closed his book and went to Yuki's room as they now shared it together. As the boy left, he missed the look Reborn gave him after hearing the last ranking.

"Number 1…"

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **TL: Well, since there's no comment, I have no idea what to say...**

 **Wait! I do! Please leave a favorite, follow or reviews on your way out.**

 **See ya later!**


	5. Chuunibyou syndrome

TL: Hey TL here. I've got some bad news to share today.

So the thing is... **I lost all of my stories.** There's nothing left. The only reason why I was able to salvage this chapter was because it's on my document manager. The other 7-8 or so chapters are gone. So basically, I haven't wrote the next chapter (again) yet.

What's more, my sem break is over so I have to start studying again.

Updates will be far in between. Sorry.

If you guys feel bad or sad, just know that I feel worse cause I have to write everything again. I don't even remember most of what I wrote.

And not only this story that I lost but also my other stories. **Cries** .

Anyway, enough of the depressing news.

Let's just enjoy the read.

Hope ya like it, ENJOY!!!

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Do you have all your stationary in your bag?"

Yuki nodded.

"Do you have your bento?"

Yuki held up his nicely warped (music pattern) bento.

"Do you have your papers?"

Yuki nodded.

A sigh could be heard from the side as Nana continued to fret on her newest charge (Though, Fuuta was the newest edition).

"Mom, I'm sure Yuki has everything. He's not one to forget…" Tsuna paused, rethinking his statemet. His thoughts drifted towards all those time he saw the boy's absentminded ways. "…when it comes to important things." He added unsurely.

Yuki gave him a flat look. The last comment was not appreciated. Tsuna held up his hand in surrender, giving him a small sly smile.

Nana glanced up at her eldest before turning back to Yuki with a worried look. "Are you sure you're ready to go to school?" She paused. "I mean, it is the end of the school term. You can just wait for the next term..."

Yuki nodded. "Don't worry mama,I just want to adjust myself to school." Not the whole truth, but true enough.

"But will you be able to keep up with your classmates?"

Yuki nodded. He has already gone through elementary school (Memories of his first childhood lingers at the thought), so lessons wouldn't be a problem. Not that middle or high school could faze him either. He has already finished his education a long time ago (Even if it wasn't really _him_ that experienced it).

"Are you sure you don't need me to be there to finalize your transfer?" She pressed. She seems so desperate to help him but seriously, Yuki had done this multiple of time. He's fine.

"I'll be fine mama."

"Mama, I'm sure Yuki will be fine," Reborn add his own two cent. The toddler was sitting on Tsuna's shoulder comfortably while watching over their back and fort conversation with his usual impassive expression. "By the way, if we stay here any longer, we'll be late."

Nana gasped as she glance at the clock. "Oh, how silly of me! Of course you can't be late on your first day." She ushered everyone out as they scrambled to the door. She gave them all a peck on the cheek and waved them goodbye. "Have a good day, Tsuna-kun! Reborn-chan! Yuki-kun!" She shouted as they left for school.

...Reborn was not supposed to go with them though...but who cares.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

On the way to school they met up with Gokudera, who was waiting for Tsuna like a diligent right hand man -- as he like to dub himself to be. The teens chatted among themselves as Yuki stayed quiet. He was content with the current pace until Gokudera found with the goodness of his heart to break the peaceful atmosphere Yuki had created for himself.

"Um, Jyuudaime, the school is that way." Gokudera pointed to the big building on the right.

Yuki and Tsuna looked at him in confusion. "I have to walk Yuki-kun to school today, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna stated the obvious.

Gokudera blinked at the teen before his gaze finally fell on Yuki (for the first time since they met up with him) who was looking at him with a flat look. He jumped back in shock. "Since when was he here?!"

 _Since the beginning, jerk._ Yuki was tempted to say that but it sounded very childish. So he opted to stare at the teen in silence. People used to say that his silent stare was unnerving.

However, when the octopus-haired teen wasn't fazed by his silent stare (Because he was too focused on his beloved boss), he threw self-conscious out of the window and kicked the teen's shin as hard as he could. Gokudera yelped in pain as he bounced on his single foot and grabbed the other to ease the pain.

Yuki knew that he shouldn't feel that satisfied by the childish action, but he did. And he did not regret his decision at all.

"What the hell was that for brat?!"

Yuki turned with a huff, ignoring the angry teen. Gokudera would've started another one-sided shouting match if it weren't for the fact that Yamamoto has impeccable timing.

Tsuna breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of his reliable friend. As much as Gokudera listens to him, sometimes the teen was too explosive for him to control.

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera, Yuki!" Yamamoto greeted the trio with his usual cheerful smile.

Yuki and Tsuna returned the gesture while Gokudera glared at him in irritation. Yamamoto ignored Gokudera's look (He was used to it by now) and turned to Yuki instead. "So you're going to school today?"

Yuki nodded.

Yamamoto laughed as he patted the child's head gently. "Well, good luck! I hope you make alot of friends!"

"Hm." Yuki responded before giving Gokudera the stink eyes. The teen sputter in indignant at the look.

However, before they could cause anymore trouble, their attention was caught by Tsuna's pained yelp. "Dame-Tsuna, a boss should never be late." Reborn stated which finally got the boy moving.

"Oh no! We're late!" Tsuna exclaimed in panic. He grabbed Yuki's hand and they sprinted to the elementary school section with Gokudera and Yamamoto following behind.

For someone who is known for his poor athleticism, Tsuna sure is fast.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki waved his goodbye to the three teens. He turned and with practice ease, he made his way towards the teachers' office.

It took him awhile but he finally found it after asking a few people for direction. Yuki opened the door and was immediately met with a man? Woman? Feminine man... around his twenties (Maybe, he couldn't tell. The teacher looks very young and his short structure and slim body made it harder to guess) with short light blue hair and matching eyes as he looked at Yuki with patience and kindness.

"Are you Minato Yuki?" He asked.

Yuki nodded.

His face immediately brightened, he finally found his new student. He took the documents from Yuki's offered hand and placed it on his table. Without stopping, he guided Yuki through the hallway. Paperwork can be completed at a later time.

"My name is Shiota Nagisa. Just call me Nagisa. I'm your homeroom teacher, it's nice to meet you Minato-kun." The young teacher said with a bright smile.

Yuki perked up at the familiar name. The image of a saint in a black and blue assassin uniform with a knife between his lips appeared in his mind. "Nice to meet you too, Nagisa-sensei." Yuki said as he bowed (only the tilt of his head since they are walking) politely.

Nagisa chuckled nervously at the oddly polite child. He wondered if he got another problem child in his hand. But this time a different kind of problem.

Nagisa cleared his throat, better not be a pessimist infront of a child with a bright future. He is the boy's teacher now afterall. "I was quite shock when I got you. Other then the fact that you enter at the end of the school year, your results are also quite spectacular. So keeping up with the class wouldn't be a problem however I thought you would be in the highest class. But it seems like the principle changed his mind at the last minute and put you in my class. Apparently, the class you were supposed to be in was full…" He paused with a thoughtful look. "I swore there was still a spot left in that class... " He murmured.

Yuki's thoughts instantly went to a certain spartan baby.

"But it's alright!" Nagisa cheerfully assured the boy. "My class might be a little...unique but if you have any problem, don't hesitate to come and seek me for help," Yuki nodded, he already heard this type of speech millions of times from different teachers. "However, I hope you'll be able to handle your problems before you are forced to seek me. Find an adult when the problem is out of your control, alright?" He stared at him contemplatively, the warm smile never leaving his face.

Yuki stared back at the bubbly teacher. That was a first. A teacher who wants their student to be independent (of course all teachers wish that for their students but they tend to baby them or ignore them all together) and yet still give them the chance to seek help if it gets too hard. A good lesson. Seems like he's not one to spoil. But Yuki will see for himself whether his observation was true or false.

Yuki nodded in understanding which got him a satisfied smile from the teacher.

After a few more turns, they finally stood infront of the classroom. Oddly enough, the other side of the door was suspiciously silent. This abnormal phenomenon caused Yuki's body to tense as his fight or flight instinct took over. But then he reminded himself that it was just a classroom but the image of the tower of doom surfaced before his mind. His eye twitched at the reminder.

Nagisa seems to be oblivious to his student's internal struggle (or was he?) as he continued to talk. "I hope you will be able to get along with your fellow classmates...but that's asking for too much, huh." He muttered the last part (Yuki still heard him though), but he soon recovered his smile as he placed his hand on the handle. "I hope you can easily adjust to the class soon."

He opened the door and a series of movements happened all at once. Something fell from the top of the door as soon as it was opened but the teacher didn't even flinch at the object as he grabbed it midair and threw it at a boy with parted black hair. He fell to the ground in a heap.

But that's not all, a scream can be heard from the side and before Yuki could take action, a book stopped the incoming attack, which was a mop. Nagisa stared as a purple haired boy struggled against his strength, Nagisa shifted to the side and let the mop fell to the ground, causing the boy to fall along with it because of the sudden change in gravity.

Suddenly multiple of sharp stationary was flying their way but was slapped away by the book in Nagisa's hand, aiming one of the ruler towards a girl with long dark blue hair. She fell backward with a painful yelp.

The last crazy kids that Yuki will find to be troublesome in the near future revealed themselves from their hiding spot (behind their desks) and aimed a honest-to-nyx gun at them.

Yuki did a double take at that. _Is that a real gun?!_

"Die, Nagisa-sensei!" The girl -- with shoulder length violet hair tied with a green ribbon shouted.

The other crazy kid with a gun -- a boy with dark blue hair nodded before the duo fired the gun.

Nagisa rolled to the side and took cover from under one of the desk while pulling Yuki along with him. Sounds of gun fires could be heard from above and Yuki held his breath, but released it once he saw the rubber bullets clattering to the ground.

Yuki turned to Nagisa, slightly shocked to find that his smile hadn't disappear yet. His eyes traveled to the teacher's hand and found that he was holding four chalks between his fingers.

"Stay here." The teacher ordered before he jumped over the table like a pro gymnast and threw the chalks at the two unsuspecting students. The chalks hit their marks with precise aim.

The two students yelped in pain as one chalk hit their weapon hand while the other hit their forehead. They fell to the floor in an undignified heap.

Silence reign over the classroom after that series of actions. However, what caused Yuki to stare in confusion at his future classmates was the frustrated air they emitted.

It showed how dissapointed they were at their failed attempt of taking their teacher by suprise. That made Yuki paused for a while.

He needed time to process what the freaking fudge was going on before he could make sense on this new type of craziness. He needs to process the information to be prepared. And by the looks of it, there's no mercy in their eyes. He does not want to be the prey among the mini-predators.

Nagisa stood from his crouch position and patted his clothing from invisible dust before indicating for Yuki to come closer.

Yuki walked towards him hesitantly, eyes not leaving the fake innocence before him.

Nagisa nodded with an amused smile. He turned to address his students before he got to introducing their new classmate. "Fujimaki-kun, next time use something heavier so it would reached its target faster," He told the boy who had a face full of white dust. The object of his demise (the duster) sat innocently beside him. The boy scowled at the teacher. "Noda-kun, do not shout and let your position be known to the target," The sprawled boy on the ground punched the ground in frustration. "Shiina-san, you are too predictable. A ninja is a volatile assassin, are they not? " The girl with blue hair rubbed her forehead with a pout as she gave the teacher a nod. "Yuri-san, Hinata-kun, you did an excellent job at concealing yourself however once you are found please do not stay at one place. You'll be an easy target."

Nagisa placed his book on the front table and greeted his students with a big smile. "Good morning everyone, today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself, Minato-kun." Nagisa turned to the boy in anticipation.

Yuki couldn't help but to wonder what Reborn had just signed him up for. He studied his future classmates. Those who had attacked the teacher was already making their way towards their seats, but what baffled him was the fact that none of the students found it strange that their teacher had just been attacked.

It was a good thing that one of his talent was to adapt to any situation. Whether it was being trapped in a death tower or being a statue for who knows how long, he was able to adapt without a single complaint. So like any other time, he fixed his mask into an impassive expression as he address his future classmates and potential friends.

He knew that his life will never be normal, either at home or at school.

Tsuna has a reputation of getting himself into trouble. It just so happened that the bad luck was contagious in the form of a baby.

Yuki bowed politely as he introduced himself. "My name is Minato Yuki, it's a pleasure to meet you." A script that has been said too many times.

Nagisa nodded. "Is there anything else you would like to add or ask?"

"What should I expect from this class here on forth?" Better get that over with.

The girl with the dark pink hair was the one that answered him. She had a big and eager smile on her face that caused him to feel a little unease. It reminded him of a certain boxer senpai that's eager to kill. "Do you know how to fight?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the question. He expected an answer but he guessed there must be some significant to the question if she asked something like that. "Kind of." He answered vaguely. But that seems to satisfy her either way.

She nodded approvingly. "Good, good," She looked at him with a big smile (which he was sure that it couldn't get any wider). He got a bad feeling about this..."Because by the end of our elementary school year, we're going to kill Nagisa-sensei!"

"Eh?" Yuki couldn't help but to let out a confused sound.

The fudge?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki released a tired sigh. He finally escaped his crazy classmates. Apparently, the only reason they lost interest in him was because operation C was underway. Who knows what that means but he got the feeling that it has something to do with their mission of killing their teacher. If the rifle they dragged along was any indication of their schemes.

Now that he thought about it, what is up with that.

Nagisa-sensei didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, he encourage it! Apparently if they can hurt their teacher anyway they can, he will give them an instant pass, no matter what score you got in the exams. That's seems to motivate his classmates into action. They even brought a real gun but with rubber bullets (they reassured him that the guns have been modified to prevent any lasting injuries -- not that it made their presence any worse) and small enough for children to use.

He wonders if all his classmates has the chuunibyou syndrome. They did look a little too happy trigger for it to be healthy. In fact, he bet 10 bucks that the crash from the other side of the school was their fault.

Most students would have been expelled after such a commotion. However, because a heiress that fund the school was attending his class, the principal's hands were tied from punishing any of his classmates or risk economy crisis and a migraine. Which he was grateful for. Considering his blood, trouble tends to follow him no matter where he goes. So this kind of leeway is very much appreciated.

On another note, his class is known as the problem class (Not surprising). All those who possess a dynamic personality was pushed into that class. There was even someone with a criminal record (someone shout it out) for heaven sake! (How the heck does that happen when they're barely a teen?) From a heiress of the richest family in the town to the son of a yakuza boss, you can find them in his class. Which was weird because all the colourful personalities belonged to his grade. There was some he noticed that was a little different. They either look to infer or older by the looks of it. Finding it puzzling enough, he just left that question up in the air. No need to give himself a headache.

In conclusion, his class was chaos. The type of chaos Reborn would readily embrace with glee (Maybe it's his fault to begin with?).

That's why his respect for the young teacher increases. Other then the fact that he was able to control these rowdy and problem children for six hours a day, him being their only teacher does the trick. He wondered how the teacher stayed sane all these years without a single wrinkle on his face?

Maybe his actress friend gave him some tips on how to take care of his face. Or maybe it's because he hasn't dealt with students like his classmates before.

Or maybe the teacher is not as sane as he thought .

Yuki stopped on his musing when he finally found a peaceful spot to rest. It was located at the back of the school close to the storage room, beside it lay a huge tree. Providing a very nice and cool shading for lazy students like him to sleep under. Yuki leaned on the tree, feeling peace at last. Usually those who want to find a peaceful spot would go to the roof (Cliche but it is what it is) but since his new friends were plotting a sniping, he stayed away from the roof. Naturally he doesn't mind that since he rather sleep under the shade than the scorching sun.

His peaceful rest was soon disturbed by the rustling of the trees. Yuki opened his eyes and raised his head to see what animal was on the tree only to be met with beautiful sea green orbs that seems to glow from under the dark.

It was actually a ' _he_ ' and not an ' _it_ ' that was looking at him with suspicion from above the tree. "What are you doing here?" The boy questioned in English with an American accent.

Yuki cocked his head slightly at the foreign language. He couldn't really captured his features because of the shadows, but his accent did sound foreign. He wondered why the boy was in Japan, so far from his home.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" The boy's voice was clipped with impatient.

"How did you get in here?" Yuki retorted back in his accented English. The kid looked like he was five or six years old.

The boy narrowed his eyes. "I asked first." It was childish but Yuki thought he was being pretty rude, so he tries to amend his mistake.

"I was just taking a little rest." His voice was soft and gentle so he wouldn't alarmed the kid anymore. He didn't want to get in an argument with a random kid under a peaceful tree.

The boy hummed before he nodded, accepting the answer. He wasn't one to trust easily (His mother scolded him throughly when that happened the last time), but since he caught the older boy in the act of taking a nap, he believed him. "The kindergarten side has a tree that's close to this one. I can easily climb over it to get here." He said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Oh, so behind that wall was the kindergarten section. "Why?" He tilted his head in curiosity.

The kid studied the older boy intensely (Which reminded Yuki eerily of Reborn) but before he could answer, a chirping noise interrupted their conversation. The noise naturally helped Yuki to assemble the missing puzzles to come to a single conclusion.

"Their mother died." The boy suddenly stated, glaring at the other boy. Daring him to harm his baby birds.

Yuki raised a hand in a palliating manner. "I won't harm them. It's their home."

When the boy found no deception in the older boy's eyes, his shoulders relaxed. "They need food." He stated.

Yuki stared at his abandoned lunch and instantly made his decision. "Hey," The call got the younger boy's attention. "Catch." Yuki suddenly threw his lunchbox into the air as the boy fumbled to catch it.

He slightly glare at the older boy for the unexpected action. "Don't just throw things around, it's dangerous." He stated.

"Food."

The boy looked at the lunchbox curiously, missing the way Yuki's body was preparing himself for a jump. Yuki sprinted towards the school's wall at full speed and with a graceful twist, he ricocheted himself from the wall to the tree three times before his hands finally grabbed onto the nearest branch.

The tree shook at the new burden but stood tall. The boy on the other hand was shocked beyond belief as he held onto his section of the branch to prevent himself from falling.

When Yuki finally seated himself onto the branch comfortably, he gave the boy a glance and instantly felt a pang of guilt at the boy's slightly scared look.

"Sorry." He mumbled apologetically which got himself a glare, turning the calm sea into a raging wave.

"Warn me next time." He snapped, but the expected venom within his tone was not as prominent as Yuki would've expected.

Of course he took it without complaint and nodded.

They fell into an awkward silence for a few second before Yuki finally broke it. "You can feed them with those." He pointed to the bento in the boy's hand.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked.

Yuki nodded. "Sure-" His answer was cut off by a growl. He bit his lips in embarrassment at he tries to surpass his growing blush and ignore the small chuckle from his side.

Yuki blinked when his bento was in front of him. "Here, your stomach seems to disagree with you, " He turned to the baby birds in the hole of the tree. "They're just chicks. I don't think they need alot of food anyway."

Yuki nodded his head appreciatively before taking back his bento and dug into his lunch. The boy watched him in amusement.

"What's your name, bro?"

Yuki raised his head from his bento and looked at the boy. "Minato Yuki. You?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." He paused. " Or is it Jackson Percy? Man that sounds weird."

Yuki's mind froze the moment he heard the boy uttered his name. He stared at the oblivious boy intensely as he feed the birds with gentle hands.

Now that he got closer to the boy as the sunlight pierced the leaves, Yuki finally got a good look at him. He had chin length black hair that was swept to the side. His face was still round with baby fat but his underdeveloped jawline and sculpture face was as defined as ever, giving him a strong and handsome look. His tan skin was as sun kissed as ever. But what truly caught Yuki's attention was his eyes. It was a pair of beautiful sea green orbs that shows the soul and the heart. An immeasurable amount of power hidden away by the calmness of the sea waiting to wage it's raging wave to those who will oppose him.

"Is there something on my face, Yuki?" The childish voice snapped Yuki out of his conflicted mind.

He gave the boy an apologetic look. The boy's expression was one of confusion but his tensed body and wary sea green eyes gave away his nervousness. Yuki shook his head before instantly changing the topic to make the boy feel comfortable again. "So what's their names?"

Percy's eyes instantly brightened, although he tried to hide his expression, his action says otherwise. A small smile began to appear on Yuki's face. This is much better then his veteran self.

 _A child forced to grow up too fast because of others mistake._

 _Forced to fight in a war he was destined to either fail or raise._

 _Still a child and yet the sea no longer held life._

 _Only fagitue and acceptance in its place._

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yuki paused just outside his classroom door, staring at his classmates with curious eyes.

Three of his classmates were covered in bruises. If he recalled correctly, they were the ones carrying out the job as a sniper on top of the roof. He wondered if Nagisa-sensei found out and beat them to it. But their injuries were something the teacher would never do, if his judgement was right that is.

Other then those three, everyone else was relatively unharmed other then the fact that they're cussing and swearing to high heaven for who knows what for.

Since his classmates were ignoring him, he took the initiative to ask first. Standing there with a curious look won't get him answers.

"What happened?" He asked to the nearest person on his left.

"A delinquent beat them up." A boy with brown hair and green eyes replied. Yuki turned to him and the boy gave him a smile with an outstretched hand. "Ooyama."

Yuki took the offered hand. "Yuki." He wondered why the boy was in the problem class, his aura screamed ordinary. On the effeminate side but very normal.

"Ah!" The girl with dark pink hair, Yuri, suddenly exclaimed. "Now I remember! He's that Sakamoto guy! The one that's been ditching classes since the first day and creating terror among the school populace!" Everyone stared at her with a blank look. Some of them are even trying to recall the face with the name.

"Uh, do you mean Sakamaki? Sakamaki Izayoi?" The boy with dark blue hair, Hinata, corrected her with a small laugh. He got a slap on the head for his sincere effort.

Yuri huffed indignantly as she crossed her arms. "I knew that, smart ass." She grumbled bitterly.

While his classmates were plotting on how to get the delinquent to attend his classes, Yuki was on a memory lane.

His mind wondered to the teen who had the most mischievous amethyst eyes and devious smirk. Always causing trouble, not wanting to stay still like the ever moving cloud. His blond hair that reflects nicely with the bright sun was the only warning people get before they fell into his trap. His ever present headphone that became his symbol settled nicely around his neck as the only posession he ever loved.

Yuki wondered if hitsuzen was at work here. Should he be worried about this? From what he was told, something like this should not be taken lightly. But he was also advise to just follow the flow...Uh, fate is a complex thing to think about.

He could already imagine a boy with amber eyes and brown hair cursing silently at the phenomenon while a girl with brown hair and green eyes would try to palliate the boy saying 'Everything will work out somehow'.

Yuki sighed, he missed them so much.

"- and Yuki-kun will be the bait!" Yuri exclaimed.

Yuki snapped out of his musing and tuned back into the discussion. What were they talking about again? Ah, right. Izayoi's capture. Wait, why are they all looking at him like that "Excuse me? "

The girl shook her head as she gave him a stern look. "Your role is to be the bait for Sakamaki. Because you're new, he wouldn't know you so he'll let his guard down. One thing we all agreed on is that he's a curious brat. You'll distract him long enough for us to ambush him and tie him up before bringing him to his class." She tilted her head. "Got it memorize?"

Yuki instinctively nod his head because the look she was giving him tells him that he shouldn't cross her. Because if he did, something bad will happen to him. With her trigger happy hand, he wouldn't doubt that she would do something to him if he declined.

He wondered if she was their class president since everyone seems to be listening to her. Even the richest girl, Yusa-san, was listening to her.

"Alright!" Yuri shouted as she jumped on the desk with her fist raised. "Tomorrow, we will bring that delinquent down and have our revenge!!"

Everyone screamed in agreement while Yuki watched them in amusement. Yuri does have charisma, he admit that.

But it seems like their priority have changed into something so petty. Not that trying to kill their teacher for a free pass wasn't petty enough.

But he guessed he could let it slide, since they are still children afterall.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The classroom door slid open to reveal their young teacher, staring at them curiously. "Did I miss something?"

"Ah! We forgot to set a trap!" One of the boys cried in distress.

"Rule number 2," A smile slowly appeared on his face. "Always be prepared."

Yuki winched in pain as a chalk hit his forehead. Why does he have to hit him too?

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsuna turned as the door opened and Yuki entered the house with a curious red bruise on his forehead.

The bruise was worrying but before he got to those questions, Tsuna greeted the boy with a smile.

"Welcome back, Yuki-kun," His voice made the boy pause. "How was your first day at school?" He wondered if the boy was having a hard time at school like him.

But Yuki doesn't seems like the type of kid to let those kinds of things happen to him. His grades were also amazing, nothing that could cause people to tease him. Infact, Tsuna was sure that Yuki would be among the popular circle in school. If his silent demure doesn't scare people away.

Yuki turned to give Tsuna his attention. Tsuna blinked at the blank look the boy gave him. Was there something wrong?

Tsuna waited in anticipation as the boy opened his mouth to answer. "I got placed in the problem class. My classmates are trying to kill my teacher. They even brought guns. And my teacher is trying to teach them how to kill him properly." He replied emotionlessly.

Tsuna gaped at the boy. "What?!" He shrieked.

"That's nice. I'm glad you had fun, Yuki-kun." Tsuna abruptly turned to find his smiling mother standing at the kitchen's entrance.

Yuki lip twitched. "Thought so."

Tsuna looked from his mother to Yuki. Was he the only one worried about the murdering class part?! "But-" He was cut off by a kick to the face.

"Shut up, dame-Tsuna. You're being noisy." Reborn kicked the teen in the head again just because he can.

If one were to look closer, there was a hint of amusement within the baby's black beady eyes.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

TL: Hey guys, thanks for supporting this story!!

I want to thank all those who have reviewed, favourite, and follow.

Again, sorry if the Character is ooc but I guess Yuki is OOC since he is reincarnated?

But oh well, let's not think and just enjoy ya?

Please leave a favorite, follow and review on your way out.

See ya later!!! Chaos!!


	6. The Greatest Problem Child

**TL:** **Sorry for the late update. I have no excuse.** **I want to thank everyone that still read this story of mine. it makes me happy there are still those who support this.** **Thank you to those who favorite, follow and review to this story.** **It makes me super happy.** **With that, enjoy!** **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Yuki stared at the empty space before him. There was nothing in sight. Only the black abyss that seems to reach infinitely. The only light that existed within such a devoid dimension was himself.

A gentle glow emitted from his person like a protective veil preventing him from drowning within the black sea.

This dark dimension used to puzzle and scare him immensely -- when he actually can feel that is --, but after a few years of being called into the same place every night, he got used to it. Although that doesn't change the fact that the abyss sends shivers down his spine.

Not that he could help it, it feels like death. A dark sickening aura that whispers softly to accept death.

It was a deep contrast to what Tsuna and the others have within their burning flames. Their flames are bright and strong, a will that blooms from human's instinct to live.

This dimension's aura however emits the same feeling of death but instead of the will to live, it envelope the feeling of acceptance and fear within humans in a mother's embrace and devour their heart with the call of death.

The contrast between two type of death was mind blowing. The former being that death bring forth a will within humans to live, while the other brings forth the solitude of darkness and the unknown.

Yuki knew how dangerous it was to stay in such a place, however after being called for countless of times, he accepted the fact that he had to just deal with it. At least it's soft whispers doesn't reach his ears as the light surrounding him protect him.

Although he wasn't fond of the place, there was one thing that always kept him in place.

Yuki walked a little longer until his surrounding began to distorted and the atmosphere began to change.

He perked up at this change and waited with bated breath.

A swirl of darkness began to gather itself infront of him. His ears register the sound of rattling chains as the darkness began to take a solid form. Most people would be alarmed by such a gruesome sight, but Yuki was already used to such a phenomenon so he just waited until everything finally comes together.

He stared at the huge golden door forlornly. But his attention was focused on the small stone -- shaped like a teenage boy, hanging from the wires like a horrified imitation of the cross.

Like every other time he was met with such a sight, he asked. "So, what do you have to show me this time?"

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Yuki released a heavy sigh as he was dragged by the collar, away from his peaceful nap. "Do we really have to do this?" He asked the duo who interrupt his nap.

"Of course!" The pink haired girl exclaimed passionately. "As the school president, it is my duty to make sure that all students are disciplined!"

That's right, president. How did she even got that title? Isn't their class the lowest of the low? Or did she obtain it because of some kind of behind the scene action? It could happen. His classmates are... an eccentric bunch.

"Good morning, President, vice-president!" A student greeted them enthusiastically from the hallway.

Yuri nodded while Hayate smiled in greeting.

\-- Or maybe they're just that popular. Who knows. His school seems to run by craziness itself.

They were already by the stairs, just a few more steps before they reached the rooftop. There's no going back after that. Yuki made his last desperate attack.

"Wouldn't Nagisa-sensei be suspicious if you guys are not attack -- assassinating him by now?" He asked. It was a halfhearted attempt, but it was the only thing he got after knowing them for only two days.

Damn, why is her grip so strong?

"He can live without us for a few minutes." She said flippantly.

Hayate face turns into a grimace while Yuki gave her a blank look.

"I'm sure he's jumping for joy after being relieved of you guys for a day." Yuki muttered flatly but was completely ignored by miss president. He could already imagine the teacher happily sipping his tea while marking their homework and making new plans for more.

"Please, Minato-kun," A voice whisper. Yuki turns to the other blue haired boy. There was pity and a hint of pleading in his eyes. "Just this once, she'll let you go after we finish the operation. It's kind of like an initiation thing, most of us got thrown off the roof so yours is pretty mild..." He muttered the last line but Yuki still heard him.

The edge of his mouth turned slightly downward as he stared at the door with trepidation.

It's official, he was surrounded by crazies. Even children his age was beginning to turn crazy just by being in this town.

He knew it was cursed.

Yuki jolted when he was nudged to the side. His left eye twitched but he made no further protest. He touched the doorknob and twisted it before stepping into the rooftop.

Might as well follow the flow and see where it takes him. It works last time, maybe it'll work again.

"So did they pester you to come talk to me?"

Yuki paused in his steps, blinking in suprise as he stared at the younger boy.

Sakamaki Izayoi. A problem child who always cuts class because in his word 'It was too boring and a waste of time'. A boy that likes to nap on the rooftop and beat anyone who disturbs him. There are two rules that all the students in the school abide by when dealing with the boy. Don't disturb his nap and don't do anything unsightly in his presence. Students who cross that line usually went home black and blue.

That was what everyone knew him as.

But to Yuki, it was slightly different. He knew the boy before him was wise beyond his years. Kind in the oddest way. Playful to the point of obnoxious. And loyal to the point that even death does not bring him down. He was also his best friend and... his unrestricted and irreplaceable cloud.

The boy turned bright amethyst orbs towards his silent company and asked in irritation. "Oi, are you going to talk or just stand there like an idiot?"

Yuki blinked once again before allowing himself to sit beside Izayoi, completely ignoring his hostility.

"You sure have guts, Huh." The younger boy sneered but made no attempt to chase him away. His posture was still relaxed as he lay there basking under the nice warm light.

They stayed like that in silence. The boy with his eyes closed and Yuki with his head nestled comfortably on his raise knees.

"What are you doing here alone?" Yuki finally asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Napping."

"Alone?"

"What so you think?" His voice was flat but he did not snap. His tone merely sounds like he truly doesn't care one bit.

"Aren't you bored doing the... same thing everyday?" Yuki wondered if he was saying the right thing. He knew that he wasn't the best at making conversation. He usually leave that among the bright and optimistic of his friends.

The blond boy snorted disdainfully. "If I could sell my boredom, I would be a millionaire -- no, billionaire by now." He stated, reaching out for the sun as his crushed his hand in frustration.

Yuki tilted his head to the side, the boy entered his vision. He looked impassive -- the early stage of his famous poker face -- but his eyes shone in frustration.

It made Yuki questioned how a boy as bright as Izayoi got himself transferred to Namimori. A town that was supposed to be so quiet and normal that it boggles Yuki on how much his brother and his friends got away with their antics.

(That changes the moment Reborn arrived.)

Maybe the norm isn't so much a norm anymore. Because the people living within it no longer follows the usual routine. And all it took to crush their norm was a single baby. An individual that could bring the fun and chaos wherever he went.

"Then how about doing something fun?"

The blond boy turned to him sharply. "What?"

"If you're bored, than do something fun."

"There's nothing fun in this town." He stated flatly.

"Because you're not looking hard enough." Yuki stated, his bewildered tone was perfectly hidden behind his poker face.

Did the boy not notice the guns shooting, or the screaming and kids running around the school? He was sure that his class was the opposite of boring.

Izayoi's face shut down at Yuki's statement. Yuki realized he had said something wrong but he waited patiently for the other's reply nonetheless.

"If I did, they would kick me out."

A warm feeling at the back of his mind showed him a certain memory. A memory of a certain teen.

Ah... So that was the problem. No wonder his antics were mild compared to his usual mischief. He was afraid his adopted family would throw him out. But since when did he care for such a thing? Maybe his younger self still hasn't learned what true freedom feels like yet.

It's okay, he'll remind him. For his sake.

"Do you like living with them?" He asked, eyes still on the boy.

The boy returned the stare. "No." He stated, firmly.

"Then --"

"I can't do much," He cut him off sharply. "I'm a child. If they don't want me, they will put me back into the system. I rather like this place, even if it is boring."

So he does notice the childish war happening around him but does not participate because he didn't want to leave. A fear all orphan's possessed. Even the mighty Izayoi does not escape it's grasp.

"Then cause something big..."

The boy looked at him in puzzlement.

"Big enough that even the adults are forced to listen to you and only you. Make it fun while you're at it."

The boy blinked once before comprehension came to him. His frown turns into a wide grin as his eyes shone in excitement.

Yuki's heart swell with satisfaction when he saw such an expression. He was glad that he was able to replace the boy's despondent look into one of excitement. It fits him more better than the solemn look.

He is after all Sakamaki Izayoi. The biggest problem child anyone had ever seen. Even Reborn had almost -- almost -- admitted to such a thing. The only thing stopping him from admitting it was his big ass ego.

"You know what," He flipped to his feet and stretched like a cat. "Your right. Why should I wait for the fun when I can just create my own. Fu--"

"Oi."

"--dge those stinking adults. They can rot for all I care! I'm gonna do whatever I want from now own! They have not earned their respect from me so why should I listen to them..." He muttered the last line that Yuki had to strain his ears to catch it. "So I'm going to start with you guys!" He turns to the sneaking assassin (wanna-be) and gave the frozen boy a wild grin.

"Hayate!" Yuri shouted from behind Yuki, hidden at the corner of the wall.

Hayate jumped from the highest spot of the roof and fired his net-gun with a shout. Izayoi turns his attention away from the Yuki and stepped to the side to avoid the large net.

His amethyst eyes examine the net beside him with an amused gleam. But that only took a second as a moment later, he was already sprinting towards the one who fired the net.

He was so fast that it looked like he had only propelled himself once before instantly reaching the blue haired boy.

Hayate squeaked in suprise and pain as he felt a small flick to the forehead pushed him back a few feet, causing him to fall on his bum.

Izayoi didn't rest after subduing his first attacker, instead he dodged to the side. Narrowly missing the sharp spryingen with a suspiciously white liquid to the back. However that did not cause his face to turn into a frown, instead his smile widened.

He stared at the older boy with lighter blue hair like a predator observing it's pray.

"For a wimpy looking guy, you sure have guts. To use anesthesia on me. Clever. But it won't work." He stated before launching himself towards the frighten boy.

He easily subdue him in mere seconds.

"We'll get you this time for sure!" Yuri stated determinedly.

Izayoi turned just in time to catch the fist heading for his face, he pulled her hand towards him -- making her stumble -- and shot out his leg. She released a startled sound as he trips her but she quickly got her composure back and flipped through the air, twisting her hand and body to adjust to her new position.

She landed behind him and did a high kick. He released her hand in suprise but quickly raised his other hand to block the kick to the head. He swiftly turns to face his opponent and pushed her back a few feet with a palm strike to the stomach.

Yuri fell on her back in shock. She didn't get up after that, only to stare at the sky dazely.

Izayoi came forward and stared down at her with a satisfied look. "For a girl you sure know how to kick."

"Can't believe I lost to a kid." She drawled miserably.

"You're a kid too." He stated, using all of his willpower to not pout.

"You're a kid three years younger than me..." She replied, not willing to lose at least on the verbal round.

"Well, you still lost --" He stopped dead in his words when he saw the twitch of her mouth. Instinct took hold as he stepped to the side, avoiding the large net from trapping him to the ground. Instead it landed on the girl as she gave out a startled yelp.

"Danggit!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Yuri! You alright?!" The blue haired boy asked in concern, making his way towards the girl to help free her.

"Do I look okay?"

"Well, since you can still sass I take that as yes."

Izayoi watched the banter in amusement before releasing a full blown laugh. Not his usual condensing laugh but a full belly laugh. Something that reached both his eyes and heart.

His being was filled with amusement.

The duo that attacked him ignored the boy's laughter completely, instead they focused on gathering their scattered pride.

"Glad you had fun."

Izayoi turns to Yuki with mirth in his eyes. "Yup!" He replied joyfully.

"Don't cause too much trouble."

"Can't promise you that."

 **OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **TL:** I **dunno when the next update will be but hopefully soon since I'm the hospital and I have a lot of time.**

 **Please leave a follow, favorite and review only our way out.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hopefully, it's not that bad.**

 **Ciaossu!!**


End file.
